


El nombre más bello del universo

by MundoCrayzer



Series: Rally: The game is on! [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Butt Sex, Consensual Teen Sex, I'm not good with porn, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Penetration, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teenlock, aaaaand that's it, ballet!sherlock, balletlock, black kiss, i think, idk - Freeform, los tags siempre hacen que suene a más de lo que en realidad es, no es la gran cosa, rugby!john, sex in front of mirrors, teen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A John siempre le ha gustado ver a su novio entrenar; pavoneando sus dotes y flexibilidad, incitándolo a la lujuria y a la perdición. Mentiría si dijera que nunca se encontró en una incómoda situación debido a ello. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban solos, tal vez podría disfrutar un poco más del espectáculo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El nombre más bello del universo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes le pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gatiss y a Steven Moffat. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y no gano absolutamente nada por escribirla o publicarla.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** PWP: Plot What Plot. Fic explícito expresamente dedicado a un encuentro sexual entre los personajes. Relación establecida de chico x chico. Si no te guste el género o la pareja, por favor no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto.
> 
>  **Notas:** Reto#4: UNIVERSOS ALTERNOS. Me ha tocado “Bailarines (Ballet / Swing / Contemporáneo / etc)”. He escogido hacer algo con Ballet!lock, Rugby!John; y por falta de tiempo este PWP es lo que salió xD
> 
>  **Beta:** Maye Malfter. 
> 
> **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" (Edición2016) del foro I am sherlocked.**
> 
> **The Abominable Brides**
> 
> **~Una para todas, y todas para una~**

**El hombre más bello del universo**

John se desparramó sobre el asiento; las manos en los bolsillos y una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. Adoraba ver a Sherlock entrenar. El joven bailarín se exigía una rigurosa rutina diaria y siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en el salón de baile, aprovechando que el resto de sus compañeros no estaban allí para estorbarle. John solía acompañarle en la academia después de sus prácticas de rugby, para luego escoltarle a casa y así poder pasar tiempo juntos.

Sherlock hacía sus estiramientos finales colocando una de sus piernas sobre la barra en la pared de espejos, tocando la punta de sus pies con las yemas de sus dedos y luego enderezando su cuerpo una vez más. Con cada inclinación, la sonrisa de John se ampliaba un poco más; el tonificado trasero de su novio a la vista, pavoneando sus dotes, contoneándose dentro de esas ajustadas mallas, incitándolo a la perdición, tentándolo a simplemente _morder_ esos agraciados glúteos para luego apretujarlos entre sus dedos y…

John se removió en su asiento, incómodo; sus pantalones repentinamente demasiado apretados. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Cómo le gustaría apartarlo de esa barra y llevárselo a su casa! Allí podría hacerse cargo de su adorada pareja, permitiendo que el otro chico le demostrase con ferviente pasión cuán flexible y resistente era.

Por suerte, estaban solos en el salón. Habría sido bastante embarazoso tener que disimular su creciente erección con gente alrededor (como había tenido que hacer una vez en medio de las audiciones para un importante recital). Por lo tanto, y sin un toque de vergüenza, John siguió repantigado en su asiento, observando detenidamente cada una de las marcadas _zonas íntimas_ de su pareja, disfrutando de lo que veía con gran desfachatez.

Detallando a Sherlock en los espejos de la pared, John se imaginó cómo sería tomarlo allí, lenta y deliciosamente, haciéndolo observar su reflejo mientras le hacía llegar al éxtasis de un orgasmo que probablemente llegaría más rápido de lo normal. El chico tenía un _algo_ con el exhibicionismo que, si no fuera porque realmente nunca intentaba nada por el estilo, sería verdaderamente perturbador.

Sin embargo, y como ya había acotado, estaban solos; hacía horas que el último de los bailarines había abandonado la academia. El recital más reciente de Sherlock coincidió justo con el campeonato nacional de John, haciéndoles imposible tener intimidad en más de una semana (razón increíblemente influyente en lo apretado de sus pantalones) y, muchísimo más importante que eso, John tenía un pequeño obsequio en su bolso que pensaba utilizar en la privacidad de sus hogares pero que ahora parecía tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta con seguro, John rebuscó en su bolso y luego se dirigió a su novio. Sherlock dio un pequeño respingo cuando las manos de John se posaron sobre su cadera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, suspicaz.

—Oh, nada, nada. Tú sigue —respondió John, plasmando un beso en el hombro de su pareja.

Sherlock pudo sentir la sonrisa en el rostro de John y no necesitó ser un genio (que sí lo era) para saber que planeaba algo.

—No —sentenció.

—¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! —se quejó John; su voz cargada de diversión.

—Ni falta que hace. Eres fácil de leer.

John rió suavemente, acariciando la pierna de Sherlock que aún se hallaba estirada sobre la barra. El chico tuvo que morderse el labio cuando las manos de su pareja pasaron delicadamente por el interior de su muslo, provocándole escalofríos y detonando pensamientos indecorosos. Sherlock entonces intentó bajar su pierna pero John lo sostuvo firmemente por la cara interna de la rodilla, apretujándolo con su cuerpo contra la barra y arrancándole un pequeño gemido al sentir la familiar dureza de su amado encajar perfectamente en la pequeña rendija que sus pantalones de malla marcaban entre sus glúteos. Sherlock movió sus caderas por reflejo, provocando que John gruñera en gratitud ante la ligera fricción provocada.

—Basta —dijo Sherlock, pero en su voz se podía sentir el deseo, y lo único que hizo fue excitar aún más a John—. Ni siquiera cerraste la puerta.

—Sherlock, no hay nadie en toda la academia —respondió John, para luego susurrarle en el oído—: Además, sabes que me gusta el peligro.

Sherlock se estremeció, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese toque de aventurero que tenía John era una de las cosas que Sherlock más amaba de su persona. De no haber sido por sus ridículas agallas y esa perturbadora manía de meterse en situaciones que pudiesen ser peligrosas, existía la posibilidad de que ninguno de los hubiese siquiera llegado a conocerse. Sherlock había aprendido a admirar esa pequeña característica… Al menos cuando no tenía que ver tan directamente con él (o su dignidad), como ahora. Por lo que, aunque ya las insaciables caricias de su novio le estaban haciendo efecto, y por mucho que no quisiese hacerlo, debía detener aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—John, no podemos —se quejó, más frustrado consigo mismo que con John—. Ni siquiera tenemos-

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —le interrumpió el otro, mostrándole un pequeño tubo de lubricante sabor a miel con aditivos afrodisíacos; el favorito de Sherlock y uno de los más difíciles de encontrar de los que habían probado hasta el momento.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó, atónito pero completamente encantado.

—Tengo mis contactos —sonrió John—. ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos ahora?

Sherlock no se hizo de rogar, demasiado entusiasmado con el regalo y sin verdaderas ganas de inventar más excusas para evitar lo que venía deseando desde incluso antes de que John se fuera de viaje a su campeonato. Girando su rostro lo suficiente para besarlo, Sherlock se entregó de lleno a John, dejándose hacer o deshacer cuanto quisiera. Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias.

John, cuyas manos se arremolinaban por el interior de la camisa del otro, no pudo más que sonreír ante el prospecto de lo que tenía planeado hacer con Sherlock. Al romper el beso, sus labios se fueron directos al cuello de su pareja, besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, sacando quedos gemidos de su garganta y logrando que las caderas del joven se moviesen con un ritmo un poco más acelerado. Aún tenían toda la ropa puesta, y aunque John no tenía pensado desnudarlos, tampoco estaba en sus planes permanecer así mismo mucho tiempo (ni mucho menos correrse dentro de sus pantalones), por lo que tuvo que apartarse ligeramente, recibiendo un gruñido de frustración en respuesta.

—Tranquilo, bebé. Tenemos tiempo. Tómatelo con calma.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —refunfuñó Sherlock, entre jadeos.

John rió, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de su novio y acariciándola con tortuosa lentitud, ganándose diversos gemidos y jadeos indecorosos que Sherlock no había aprendido a controlar todavía. No importaba, de igual forma; estaban solos y John adoraba cada uno de esos incesantes soniditos.

—John… —suplicó Sherlock, con la voz cargada de deseo.

—Ya, ya —le calmó John, introduciendo su otra mano por dentro de su pantalón y agarrando firmemente uno de sus redondos y tonificados glúteos. Sherlock gimoteó ante la sensación, dando un pequeño salto por lo súbito del movimiento; tan cerca pero aún tan lejos.

—¡John! —se quejó Sherlock otra vez, queriendo más que simples caricias.

—Adoro verte así —comentó John, sonriendo nuevamente—. Necesitado. Suplicando por más. Dime qué es lo que quieres, _Sherlock_ —preguntó, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Te quiero dentro de mí! —exclamó Sherlock sin más, haciendo que John tuviese que detenerse en seco para respirar.

Sherlock jamás había sido tan directo; ni siquiera en el momento en el que John lo había molestado más. Ese era el encanto de molestarlo, después de todo; esa incapacidad que tenía de decir las cosas como son, esa terquedad de perder el juego de dominación que nunca había existido entre ellos porque desde el primer día Sherlock se había entregado por completo a John, sin peros ni miramientos; completa y eternamente suyo.

Logrando apenas contenerse, John reacomodó a Sherlock en la barra, haciéndole bajar la pierna e instándole a tomarla con ambas manos.

—Así es, amor, pon tus manos así —indicó, acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camisa con suaves y reconfortantes movimientos circulares. Sabía que esas caricias lo mantendrían calmado, al margen de un orgasmo, pero lo suficientemente consciente de la situación como para no lograr formar un nuevo razonamiento decente—. ¿Puedes abrir tus piernas para mí? Sólo un poco —solicitó meloso. Sherlock respondió en el acto—. Eso es, eres maravilloso. Realmente extraordinario —continuó diciendo John, esta vez besando la piel expuesta en su espalda—. Tan hermoso, tan maravilloso. Soy la persona más feliz de todas, tan sólo con tenerte.

Con cada palabra de cariño, Sherlock se estremecía aún más. Con cada beso, sus piernas se ponían más endebles. Con cada caricia, su mente se iba mucho más allá del presente. Y aunque John nunca le mentía, sentía que al menos debía estar equivocado al decir aquello. No había persona más feliz que el propio Sherlock, estando en brazos de su amado compañero.

Finalmente, John se deshizo de las mallas de Sherlock, bajándolas lo suficiente para tener una excelente vista y acceso a su trasero, el cual masajeaba con ambas manos y extrema devoción, como si no hubiese una cosa más maravillosa en la tierra que esos rosados, redondos y suaves glúteos entre sus dedos.

—¡John! —se quejó Sherlock, esta vez más en serio.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó John, apenado—. Me distraje. ¿Te he dicho antes que tienes el trasero más extraordinario de todos? Porque lo tienes. Que hermoso.

—John… —gruñó Sherlock, tentado a hacerse cargo él mismo de su incómoda situación, pero deseando más que nada en el mundo que fuese el otro quien lo sacase de ese aprieto.

Sherlock no escuchó la tapa del lubricante abrirse, pero sí sintió un viscoso dedo acariciar su entrada con delicadeza, tanteando el terreno y masajeando el anillo rosado que la rodeaba. Sherlock movió sus caderas hacia ese suave y deseado calor, buscando sentirlo más cerca, más adentro. Escuchó la molesta risita de John a su espalda, disfrutando de verlo sufrir, tan necesitado. Sin embargo, antes de que le diera la oportunidad de quejarse, sintió como uno de esos cálidos dedos se introdujo sin previo aviso, acariciándolo por dentro en busca de ese punto que lo volvería débil y lo llevaría al límite.

Poco después (o tal vez mucho después), sintió un cambio en los movimientos a su espalda, notando vagamente que John se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, sus dientes mordisqueando la suave y sensible piel en el borde de su glúteo y sus muslos, y su aliento demasiado cerca de su entraba, la cual continuaba siendo abierta por un inquieto pero delicado dedo.

Sherlock se sintió a desfallecer cuando la improvista y extremadamente caliente viscosidad de una lengua se hizo paso a su interior, no encontrando verdadero impedimento para hacerlo y logrando que perdiera toda la fuerza en sus rodillas. John tuvo que sostenerle bien las piernas para evitar que cayese al piso y la risita que soltó ante ese hecho, enviando delirantes vibraciones por vía directa a sus entrañas, no fue de ayuda.

Sherlock llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de John, intentando aferrarse a él de alguna manera, pero su novio desligó su fuerte agarre y la devolvió a la barra, en ningún momento dejando de trabajar su lengua más el dedo que había introducido nuevamente, acercándolo peligrosamente a su próstata. Sherlock no creía ser capaz de soportarlo si así lo hacía.

Si le preguntasen luego, Sherlock diría que lo que salía de sus labios eran súplicas entrelazadas con el nombre de John, pero lo cierto era que el joven había perdido la capacidad de decir algo más coherente que gemidos, jadeos y quejidos hacía ya bastante tiempo, incluso tal vez antes de que John hubiese comenzado a encargarse de su entrada.

John reconoció las señales que indicaban que su pareja se encontraba cerca de terminar, así que, sin descuidar su faena, llevó su mano libre al miembro de Sherlock, sosteniendo con fuerza en la base y evitando así que se corriera. El chico lloriqueó dolorosamente con la acción, demasiado inmerso en el éxtasis como para apreciar que le privasen de tan esperado alivio.

Sonriendo nuevamente y con la cara todavía sumergida en Sherlock, John succionó ligeramente al finalizar su labor, depositando un par de besos en el hermoso anillo de rosada y jugosa carne que se había encargado de dilatar con su lengua, disfrutando de las visibles contracciones que ese pequeño punto seguía ejerciendo sobre sí mismo, buscando insaciable ese calor que lo había estado llenado hasta tan sólo momento antes.

Manteniendo su firme agarre en el miembro del otro chico, John se puso de pie, quejándose audiblemente cuando la dolorosa fricción de su pantalón se hizo más evidente, teniendo que desabrocharse con apuro para liberarse. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado aguantar tanto tiempo. Por un momento hubiera jurado que se había corrido en su ropa interior al ver cómo Sherlock reaccionaba ante este nuevo invento que le dio por probar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba todavía, ansioso y viril. Había algo que lo incitaba, que lo excitaba y lo contenía; un no-sé-qué en el hecho de estar en un lugar amplio y público, donde una persona podía entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento y encontrarlos así. Tal vez el conserje tras escuchar los quejidos y alaridos de Sherlock, o algún otro ente cualquiera que por mala suerte decidiera asomarse. Quién sabía, tal vez John era un simple exhibicionista que disfrutaba con tales posibilidades.

Su miembro estaba completamente erecto, más duro de lo que lo había tenido nunca en la vida y, por mucho que quisiera meterla tan pronto como decir _¡ya!_ , lo cierto es que aún faltaba un poco para tener tan maravilloso privilegio. Sherlock siempre se dilataba rápido y con facilidad, pero eso no quería decir que no podía llegar a lastimarlo si no lo hacía correctamente. Introduciendo, esta vez y de una sola vez, dos dedos bañados en lubricante (sonriendo al descubrir que entraron con facilidad), comenzó a abrirlos en tijereta para acelerar el proceso de dilatación, introduciéndolos y sacándolos progresivamente, intentando no tocar la próstata en el proceso para así no estimular en exceso. Ninguno quería que alguno terminase antes de tiempo, después de todo.

Depositando suaves besos en los hombros y omoplatos de Sherlock, John volvió a dedicarle cariñosas palabras a su amado, premiándolo por su buen comportamiento e instándolo a recuperar algo del aliento que había perdido en todo el proceso.

—Vamos, hermoso, respira. Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabias? Buen chico —John relamió sus labios, intentando saborear el vestigio de su beso negro—. Oh, en verdad sabe a miel. Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto —comentó John, respecto al lubricante.

En ningún momento creyó que Sherlock tuviese la capacidad de entenderle, pero al menos el joven le contestó con un pequeño gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa. Sherlock había comenzado nuevamente con su cadencioso movimiento de caderas, buscando de alguna forma conseguir mayor fricción, tanto en su parte delantera como en la trasera, consiguiendo ninguna de las dos en ninguna de las partes, pues John se aclimataba a su ritmo y evitaba que el contacto fuese exuberante.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó John.

Si Sherlock hubiese estado capacitado para responder, le habría insultado por tal pregunta, pero como no era así y John estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar por mucho más tiempo, retiró los dedos con rapidez y, untando su miembro con abundante lubricante, se dio a la tarea de introducirlo lentamente, deteniéndose cada tanto para que las sensaciones no les abrumaran y ayudando a Sherlock a que se acostumbrase a su penetración.

Sherlock profirió una sonora y clara maldición cuando finalmente John hubo entrado por completo dentro de él. Jadeando, John se abrazó con fuerza al dorso de su amado, mordisqueando con delicadeza su hombro y acariciando lentamente su miembro, proveyéndole de agradables sensaciones que pudiesen apaciguar cualquier clase de dolor que su intromisión hubiese causado en su cuerpo.

Cuando Sherlock, también jadeante, comenzó a mover una vez más sus caderas, John lo tomó como el visto bueno para comenzar también a moverse. Primero lento y cadencioso, acelerando paulatinamente a medida que los jadeos, gemidos, maldiciones, nombres y promesas de amor eterno inundaban el aire del ridículamente amplio salón de baile. El eco retumbaba por todas las paredes y le incitaba a provocar más de esos sonidos sucios pero deliciosos que producían entre ellos y el uno al otro.

Cuando ya se hallaban cerca del clímax, cuando sus estocadas se comenzaron a volver erráticas, fúricas, desesperadas, John tomó el rostro de Sherlock y le hizo mirar hacia adelante.

—Observa detenidamente —dijo John, susurrando en su oído, en medio de jadeos y estocadas—. Ese que está ahí, es el hombre más bello del mundo.

Sherlock intentó enfocar su mirada, vagamente entendiendo las palabras de John.

—Sus ojos son los más bellos que he visto jamás. Su cabello, negro y rizado, perfectamente moldeable a mi agarre. Su cuerpo, esbelto y fuerte; elástico, tonificado, delicado —detalló, también observando el reflejo frente a ellos, en ningún momento disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos—. Eres el hombre más bello del universo, Sherlock.

Una parte de su cerebro captó algo de aquello, y Sherlock intentó desviar la mirada pero John lo sostuvo con más firmeza, obligándole a verse de nuevo. Su boca se encontraba entreabierta, suplicando por aire y expulsando vergonzosos sonidos que jamás admitiría en voz alta que hizo. Sus ojos, aguados y desenfocados, repletos de placer y lujuria. Sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas, todo su cuerpo siguiendo el indecente movimiento de las estocadas que John le propinaba insaciablemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando por el esfuerzo de buscar aire, los músculos de su abdomen trabajando a la par con John, visibles gracias al brazo de su compañero que sostenía su camisa en alto, mientras su mano exploraba sus pectorales y jugueteaba cada tanto con alguno de sus pezones.

Más abajo, su miembro, firmemente envuelto en la otra mano de John, rosado, duro y goteando, grotesco e indecente como ninguno pero aún con cierto encanto. Sherlock nunca fue una persona con traumas sobre su cuerpo, pero aun así era extraño y extremadamente incómodo verse así; tan vulnerable, tan deshecho, al borde de un orgasmo. Había visto a John en tal posición y John lo había visto a él, pero hasta allí. Él nunca había tenido la intención, ni siquiera la curiosidad de verse en tal estado… Y con todo y eso, no lograba apartar la mirada ahora que notaba cómo el reflejo de John se lo comía con la mirada con si fuese el manjar que le ofrecen a un hombre que estuvo a punto de morir de hambre.

Cuando terminaron, lo hicieron juntos (con la ayuda y sincronía de John), con el nombre del otro en la punta de la lengua y con espasmos violentos recorriendo sus cuerpos. Ambos cayeron de rodilla al piso; John todavía en el interior de Sherlock, pero demasiado extenuado y disfrutando tanto del momento como para apartarse inmediatamente. Sherlock no podía respirar bien. Había sido el mejor sexo que hubiera tenido en años y le preocupaba un poco que ya estuviera planeando en repetirlo; tal vez la próxima vez que debiera quedarse tarde en la academia, o luego de uno de los entrenamientos de John, debajo de las gradas o dentro de los vestuarios. Tal parecía que se le estaba pegando lo exhibicionista de su novio.

Después de una larga tanda de besos repartido por todos los rincones accesibles de piel en el cuerpo del otro, y una pequeña sesión de arrumacos, ambos jóvenes intentaron sostenerse en temblorosas piernas para limpiarse entre ellos, y en especial el espejo que los había dejado tan expuestos al juicio de cualquiera que llegase a partir de ese momento.

Guardando lo que quedaba de lubricante dentro de su bolso, John se acercó a Sherlock para robarle un acalorado beso que habría despertado algo en ambos de no haber tenido un espectacular orgasmo tan sólo minutos atrás.

—La próxima vez, tú limpiarás el espejo —comentó Sherlock al finalizar el beso, un tanto enfurruñado pero terminando con el último pedazo que evidenciaba lo que acababan de hacer.

—Oh, ¿entonces habrá una _próxima vez_? —preguntó John con tono sugestivo, levantando las cejas con picardía.

Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro a Sherlock. Intentó disimularlo metiendo las cosas que le faltaban en su propio bolso.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, ¡y lo sabes! —reclamó.

John se rió a carcajada limpia.

En eso, la puerta del recinto se abrió con un sonoro golpe y una inquieta chica pegó un pequeño salto y un agudo chillido al verlos a los dos allí, agachados en medio del salón.

—¡Chicos! Me asustaron. Yo pensé que estaba sola en la academia —comentó Molly, acercándoseles.

Sherlock, entrando en pánico, arrojó el trapo con el que había acabado de limpiar el espejo en su bolso, sin importarle un bledo que terminara ensuciando todo lo que había dentro. Incluso John parecía no saber qué hacer consigo mismo y su rostro se encontraba un poco más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Qué están haciendo acá? ¿Ya se van? —preguntó de prisa, al verlos levantarse con bolsos en mano—. ¿Será que puedo irme con ustedes? —inquirió, algo apenada; un leve rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.

John miró a Sherlock, pidiendo consejo. Su novio parecía estar diciendo que _no_ con la mirada, pero John no tenía el corazón para dejar a la dulce Molly sola, tan tarde en la noche.

—Uhm… Bueno, sí, nos estamos yendo —contestó John—. Pero… ¿Pasó algo?

—Es que… —dudó la chica, mirando a Sherlock—. Es que pensarán que es una tontería.

—Eso no lo sabes —le aseguró John, dándole ánimo—. Pruébanos.

Molly vio primero a John, luego a Sherlock. Luego de nuevo a John y lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—Estaba practicando la rutina de esta mañana —comenzó, apenada. Molly no era la mejor bailarina de todas, pero al menos lo intentaba con perseverancia—, cuando escuché unos sonidos extraños, como ecos, alaridos y lloriqueos. Parecía como si alguien estuviese _sufriendo_ y me asusté… Lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a decir la chica, tapándose su sonrosada cara—, es ridículo. Estamos solos acá en la academia, nada debería producir esos sonidos. Ahora pensarán que soy una tonta por creer en fantasmas.

Sherlock y John se miraron, incrédulos y consternados; sus rostros completamente rojos por la vergüenza de sentirse ligeramente descubiertos. Sherlock sentía que se iba a desmayar. John, en cambio, estalló en carcajadas una vez hubo analizado la situación. Sherlock frunció el ceño y Molly pareció tomarse a mal su ataque de risa, colorándose hasta las orejas de pura vergüenza.

—¿Y si nos vamos ya? —preguntó Sherlock, malhumorado, empujando a la pequeña Molly a la salida.

John, tratando de controlarse, se le acercó por un costado, alcanzando su paso. Cuando iban por las escaleras, una distraída Molly delante de ellos, John estrujó descaradamente el trasero de Sherlock, provocándole un sobresalto. El joven bailarín lo fulminó con la mirada, reprochando el gesto, pero John sólo se acercó hacia él seductoramente, su mano aun amasando el glúteo izquierdo de su pareja como si estuviesen solos en la intimidad de sus hogares y no a punto de salir a una concurrida calle con una de sus más queridas amigas en frente de ellos. Sonriendo coqueto (vestigio de su anterior ataque), y todavía con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, John le susurró al oído:

—Tranquilo, la próxima vez cerraré la puerta con llave.

Sherlock se tapó el rostro, colorándose hasta las orejas y balbuceando un montón de sinsentidos entre exasperados y avergonzados. John estalló en renovadas carcajadas llenas de júbilo y promesas que se esforzaría por cumplir, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Adoraba a Sherlock con toda su alma y tenía una vida entera para demostrárselo con palabras, gestos, cariños y sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo.


End file.
